


Playlist Number 3

by Book_Lover93



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Feeling Bad, Fighting, Fluff, Freeform, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutant Reader, OFC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Past Abuse, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro is alive in this one, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader Has Powers, Sex Talk, Smut, Teasing, The Avengers - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, rock music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Lover93/pseuds/Book_Lover93
Summary: After having a huge fight with her boyfriends, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, just before they left on a week long mission, Olivia Collins is feeling lonely and sorry for everything she said. Even worse, she's under "house arrest" and can't leave because she got injured on their last mission, so Steve, as Captain, ordered her to stand down. Feeling like shit and in need of some distractions, Olivia decides that listening to music is a good course of action to get her mind off the fact that she can't apologize for their fight and has to wait until they get back. Little does she know that the mission was cut short...





	1. Caught off guard

I’m mad. I’m furious. You know what? Scratch that. I’m more than furious. I’m pissed. Seeing red, ready to murder someone. 

 

Not that I would actually murder the two men I’m pissed off at. Captain righteous and his companion, Sargent overly brooding wannabe emo. When they come back, their going to get a piece of my mind. A good piece. A very angry, mean looking piece. Oh I could strangle them right now. And not the good kind of strangle! 

 

Who the fuck do they think they are anyway?!

 

“Your boyfriends, who love you and want to keep you safe” my mind replies to its own question. 

 

Silencing my mind and going back to my quiet fuming, I pace the living room of the living quarters of the Avengers compound. Where I’m under house arrest because I got tinnie tiny shot in the stomach on our last mission. 

 

Okay fine. It wasn’t that tiny. But it wasn’t that big either. And Steve is overreacting. I’m fine. I’ve been shot at a million times before! Maybe not in the stomach, but still… It’s not a big deal…

 

Sighing, I throw myself on the couch and brood some more, scowling at the ceiling. No matter how hard I try, I can’t convince myself that it wasn’t the most terrifying experience of my life. I really thought I was going to die, that I was going to lose the two best things that ever happened in my life because I forgot to check behind the door of the room I walked into when we were clearing a HYDRA hideout. Stupid mistake that almost cost me my life. Luckily nothing happened, but that didn’t stop Steve and Bucky to fuss over everything and anything. I know they’re terrified of losing me. I feel the same way about them. But if we don’t overcome our fears and trust ourselves and each other, then we’ll never get anything done.

 

Like I said, I’ve been shot before. As an agent, but also because of my oh so loved and not weird at all mutant powers that scared the crap out of my parents when I first started showing I had them. A teenager with telekinesis and telepathy and two very devoted catholic parents? Not a good match. Especially when they start screaming at you that you’re the devil, taking you to get exorcised several times, punishing and overall abusing you, making you feel guilty for what you are to the point where you start believing them, and when all that doesn’t work, drugging you and taking you to the woods to shoot you, claiming it a mercy. 

 

That’s how the Avengers found me. Bleeding to death and begging for someone to find me. Wanda felt me. She told me that my mind was screaming in every direction, pleading and in pain. I don’t remember a lot about what happened. Mostly smells and some sounds. It’s all a blur. If I hadn’t woken up a few days later in the med bay of the Avengers compound, I was positive that I had hallucinated with the two most beautiful pairs of eyes I’d ever seen in my life. The same two pairs I saw the moment I woke up in that hospital bed… Can’t believe that was five years ago already… 

 

But I’m going off topic. Right now, what’s important is that I am mad at Steve and Bucky for forcing me to stay at the compound when I’m more than capable of going back to work. But they just wouldn’t listen. So that started a little (big) argument that lasted three days, up until the day they were leaving for the mission. A full week away and we spent the three days before that screaming at each other to the point where Wanda let me stay in her room because if I stayed in ours, no one would get any sleep. Especially when I started losing control and the whole building would start shaking. 

 

This was our first big fight. I hated it, but I couldn’t stop it. At some point we had stopped arguing about their overprotective super soldier instincts and just started screaming at each other for several different things. It was horrific. I never knew I was capable of feeling so much anger. I thought I could only feel like that about people I truly hated, not with people I loved and wanted to protect with my… 

 

Life…

 

It snapped into place. All of it. I wasn’t angry they wouldn’t let me do my job (although I was a little mad about that too). I was angry because they were going out on a mission and I wouldn’t be there to protect them, like they protected me. Well shit. 

 

I was so lost in my own thoughts that it took me a moment to realize I was crying. Sobbing actually. I was mad at them, but I loved them and missed them. And everything I told them during our fight came back and I was mortified of the things I told them. How could I do that? How could I say such things? I’m a horrible person. I wouldn’t be surprised if they wouldn’t want anything to do with me when they got back. 

 

It's been two days since they left for the mission. Two days without talking and three more of the same. God I was going to lose my mind. Stuck in this place with no one to talk to and with my mind filled with guilt and anger? This was going to be one hell of a week. 

 

Deciding I had to spend the rest of my day doing more than wallowing in self-pity, I thought about going for a run around the compound. It was still early in the morning, and a Saturday, so there shouldn’t be a lot of people around. I could call Happy, see if he wanted to accompany me on that run. But then I remembered that Tony gave him the day off. And Pepper was in New York closing some big deal and wouldn’t be back until next Wednesday. Jane and Darcy were somewhere in South America. Thor and Loki were still at Asgard. UGH! 

 

Fine, I’ll go on my own. And take it slow, like Helen and Bruce ordered me to. It’s been a month since I’ve been shot, but that doesn’t mean I’m back to my full health, they said. Which only added fuel to Steve’s argument of “You have to stay here and be safe”. 

 

Going back to our room and changing into my workout clothes, I noticed Steve left his favourite blue baseball cap by the door. So, after tying my hair, I picked it up and put it on, leaving the room and heading outside. 

 

Running did take my mind off things for a while, but when I started feeling like my legs were turning to jelly, I went back to the residential building.  
It was close to lunch time, so after an extremely long hot bath, complete with massage settings (Thank you Tony!), and a very good lavender bath bomb (Thank you Natasha!), I got out of the bathroom and went to the cafeteria. Maybe talking to some of the recruits there would also help. 

 

After an entire day of trying to run away from my own thoughts, come dinner time I’m getting restless. There’s nothing more to do. I exercised, I ate, I wrote, I draw, I cooked dinner, I talked to people, I read an entire book and I’m already halfway in the next one, I watched a movie, I did everything I could think of and I still can’t seem to stop thinking about Bucky and Steve, wherever they are. And because of the radio silence, I couldn’t even ask them. 

 

Back in the living room, sitting on the couch, I ponder my options. I’m too wound up to get some sleep, so I need to do something to exhaust me. I don’t feel like exercising more, but I need to move. I need to get rid of all this pent-up energy. And that’s when I get an idea. 

 

“Hey FRIDAY?” I call up at the ceiling

 

“Yes Agent Collins?” the AI replies

 

“Can you play some music?” 

 

“Certainly. Is there anything in particular you wish to listen to?” 

 

“I don’t know… What do you recommend for someone who feels like shit and wants to crawl into a hole of despair until the two loves of her life return, so she can beg for their forgiveness on her knees?” Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration

 

“Boss has seven playlists for that particular situation” FRIDAY answers, which caught me completely off guard

 

“Seven?!”

 

“Yes. The different playlist is organized in regard to certain feelings, but they’re all regarding getting over emotional distress, such as fights with significant others” the AI explains

 

“Okaaay…” It sounds a little weird that Tony would build playlists for this sort of things, but then again, we all know that under that Iron Man façade, he’s an oversized marshmallow in desperate need of a hug.

 

“What’s on those playlists?” I’m more than a little curious to find out now

 

“Playlist Number 1 is a selection of smooth jazz and blues; Playlist Number 2 is a mix of Pop music and R&B Playlist Number 3 is a selection of different rock songs that go from Heavy Metal to the currently known as Emo genre; Playlist Number 4 is…”

 

“Wait, stop! Go back to Number 3 please”

 

“Playlist Number 3: A selection of different types of rock music, varying between Heavy Metal, Classic Rock, Punk Rock and what it is currently known as “Emo””

 

Oh my god, Tony Stark has an emo playlist. I don’t know if I should laugh or cry of joy. That’s exactly the kind of music I need right now.

 

“Play playlist number 3, please” I ask.

 

Immediately, the living room is filled with the deep sounds of bass guitars and drums that make my heart beat faster. All of a sudden, I’m brought back to my early teen years of listening to My Chemical Romance under my pillows, so my parents wouldn’t hear me, buying band shirts to wear at school, a time when music was my only friend and it help get over the hardest parts of my life. Some people will never understand it, but music for me feels like home. 

 

FRIDAY wasn’t kidding when they said they said that it was a mix of all kinds of rock music. Queen, Metalica, Blink-182, Pink Floyd, The Clash, The Offspring, Led Zepplin, AC/DC, and so many others. I was on musical cloud nine.

 

Before I even realized it, I was doing something I hadn’t done in a long time. In fact, I couldn’t remember the last time I’ve done it. Probably on a day when my parents weren’t home. I was singing and dancing. I sang at the top of my lungs to almost every song. I moved with the wonderful sounds of the guitar solos, I remembered song I hadn’t heard in years! 

 

I was still sad, and a little angry to be left behind, but dancing and singing helped me feel a little better. 

 

I lost track of time. My voice was starting to crack from singing so much, I was sweaty from moving around, but I felt free. And when “Pour Some Sugar on Me” from Def Leppard started playing, I lost my shit.

 

I don’t know where I got the water bottle I was using as a microphone, or how I was only wearing my tank top when at the beginning of the night I distinctly remember putting on a sweater. But here I am. Dancing like I’m on stage, headbanging to the music, running my fingers through my hair, shaking my hips and singing the suggestive lyrics of what’s probably one of the tackiest/awesome songs ever.

 

When the song comes to an end, I’m panting. But my breath immediately freezes in my lungs when I hear a voice behind me.

 

“Hi, honey. We’re home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!! Comments and Kudos are always welcome :) 
> 
> So, Playlist Number 3 really does exist, it's the one I listen to when I'm feeling the same way Olivia is. If you'd like to know what's on that playlist, let me know in the comments and I'll send you a list of the songs I have on it. 
> 
> Also, I'm currently working on chapter 6 of my other fic "Russian Roulette" (It's a Bucky/OFC angst fic). I haven't posted anything in a while but I'm slowly getting back on track! 
> 
> Happy readings!


	2. Awkward

Oh, dear God, this isn’t happening. Oh, dear GOD please tell me I’m hallucinating. That I tripped, banged my head on a counter top and I’m currently hallucinating.

I’m frozen in place. I think even my heart stopped beating. My breathing is shallow, and I close my eyes I with embarrassment. As slowly as I possibly can, I start to turn around, towards the elevator, where the voice came from.

I still don’t open my eyes, but I can feel several sets of eyes boring into me, making my skin feel like it’s going to spontaneously combust. 

“Please tell me I’m hallucinating” I whisper.

“Hm… nope, definitely not an hallucination” Tony replies.

“Dreaming?” I ask.

“Not unless you learned how to sleep standing up, dancing and singing” says Sam, and I notice from his voice that he’s trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

I groan, still trying to come up with plausible reasons as to why I’m hearing my teammates voices, when they should all be on mission somewhere halfway around the world and weren’t due back for another three days.

As slowly as I turned around. I try to open one eye. Begging to whatever god above that is willing to hear, that I’m not about to see all of the Avengers, my family, staring at me.

No such luck, obviously. They’re standing in front of the elevator staring at me in various states of amusement, confusion and downright mockery.

But in front of all of them, are the two faces I truly wish I wasn’t looking at right now. Not because I didn’t miss them to bits, which I did, but because they were both staring at me with a mix of confusion, happiness, longing and I’m 99% sure Bucky’s eyes show a little bit of arousal.

I close my eyes again and ask the dreaded question “How long have you all been standing there?”

I hear Pietro and Wanda snort with laughter and Clint giggling.

“Oh, not long… maybe since the start of the second bridge?” Nat replies, and I can hear her smirk. There’s definitely a smirk plastered on her face right now.

“That sounds about right” Tony answers, “I gotta say kiddo, that was one hell of a homecoming. Really do love your music taste. But you could at least open a window. It’s very hot, sticky and sweet in here”.

That does it. Everyone bursts out laughing, not able to hold it in anymore. I feel my face turn crimson and I whine, loudly. They’re never going to let me forget about this. I finally open my eyes to look at all of them and I seriously wish that the earth would just crack open right now and that a hole would swallow me whole.

Wanda and Pietro are both holding on to Vision’s shoulders, trying to hold themselves up, laughing so much they’re both crying. Vision just looks thoroughly confused, Sam is leaning against the wall, head thrown back, eyes closed his hand on his stomach and laughing so hard he’s starting to have trouble breathing. Tony lost his strength and is sitting on the floor, unable to even form a coherent phrase without laughing. Nat, Steve and Bucky are the only ones that were able to maintain some form of composure, even though Bucky has his flesh hand over his mouth like he’s holding in his laughter and Steve is giggling. Nat just continues smirking.

I’m not exaggerating when I say it took them all around 10 minutes to finally stop laughing. Every time they tried to compose themselves, they’d look at me and the giggling would start all over again. At some point I started laughing with them. I couldn’t stop myself. I was so embarrassed the all I could do was laugh. But when everyone was finally able to stop, they said their goodnights and went to their respective bedrooms. Tony was still humming the song when he closed the door to his and Pepper’s apartment, living me, Bucky and Steve, staring at each other in the middle of the living room.

All of a sudden, the mood shifted, turning heavy and filled with unsaid words. I shifted from one foot to the other, silently begging for one of them to just say something. When I realized that wouldn’t happen, I did the first thing I could think of: I turned to the kitchen, opened the fridge and started pulling out ingredients to make them a sandwich. I knew how hungry they both got after coming home from missions and having something to do that won’t force me to look at them might help with the awkwardness.

I hear them taking a seat next to each other at the table and I can feel them staring at me. I try as hard as I can to keep their thoughts out of my mind but it’s a strain. Normally, blocking out other people’s thoughts and emotions came naturally. After several years of practice, I sometimes even forget I have a shield around my head, keeping everyone out and my thoughts protected at the same time. Tonight however, I have to work very hard to keep me from invading my lovers’ minds to know what they’re thinking.

Steve is the first to try and break the uncomfortable environment that has settled around us.

“How are you feeling Liv?”

I swallow the lump in my throat and keep my eyes focused on cutting the bread just the way I know they both like it. Thick slices for Steve, no crusts for Bucky, “I’m fine”

“Are you in pain? Have your stiches healed properly? Are you…”

“You just came home to find me singing and dancing, Steve. I’m pretty sure that qualifies as visual proof that I’m fine and no longer in pain” I didn’t mean to snap at him. I hear Bucky shift in his chair, tensing, preparing for us to start fighting again. Steve closes his mouth and purses his lips.  
I take a deep breath and try to calm down. I start spreading cream cheese on Steve’s sandwich and mustard on Bucky’s. “How was the mission?” I ask, still not looking at them.

“It was fine doll. Nothing major happened. That’s why we came back sooner than expected” It was Bucky that replied, feeling that if Steve spoke again, he’d probably go back to the same arguments as before, trying to assess my wellbeing. And as much as I love their protective side, it was also the reason why we started fighting in the first place.

“Was the intel not good?” I ask, searching my mind for more questions to ask about the mission, actively avoiding the elephant in the room.

“The intel was fine” Bucky replies again, “We just didn’t get there in time to find the people running the place. Just a few guards and scientists left behind. We did manage to get some information about what they were trying to do there, so that’s good”. I nod while he speaks.

Finishing their sandwiches and placing them in front of them (leftover roast beef and mustard for Bucky, smoked salmon, cream cheese and chives for Steve), I turn around to start cleaning the kitchen. If I stop moving around, I know I’ll crumble, so I try to keep finding new things to do while they eat.

I know we’re all trying to say something to break the tension. Or at the very least just talk about it. But no one speaks. I can’t bring myself to open my mouth and apologize for everything I said, like I said I wanted to before. I’m conflicted between wanting to apologize and wanting them to apologize first. I know that if I’m the one to make the first move, they’ll probably say something too. But what if they don’t want to apologize? What if they still believe that they’re 100% right and they want me to apologize to confirm their own arguments? But what if me apologizing first is the stepping stone for them to assume they were wrong too? I know I was wrong for yelling at them, but I also know I was right to defend myself. I know that they were right in trying to keep me safe and being worried about me, but they were wrong in acting like I was being reckless and actively ordering me to stay in the compound.

My head is spinning with all those thoughts and I start to get a headache. I’m also running out of things to do. When I finish cleaning everything, I ask them to put their dishes in the washing machine when they’re done and flee to our bedroom before they have the time to say anything else.

A few minutes later, they both walk in. I’m sitting in our bed, feet almost not touching the ground. Bucky is the last one inside, so he closes and locks the door, leaning against it. Steve is pacing in front of the bed, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his head lowered.

Again, I have to force myself to not enter my lover’s mind. I know I need to let him come up with want he wants to say by himself. Bucky is watching us both from across the room. He doesn’t move, and I can hardly hear him breath. He’s waiting for Steve to talk first. He always waits for Steve to make the first move.

The tension is to great for me. I snap. And before Steve or Bucky can react, I’m speaking.

“Okay, I can’t handle this anymore. You wanna continue yelling at me, go right ahead. But I can’t stand this not talking and silence treatment thing you’re doing. I don’t know what you’re waiting for, Steve, but if you want me to be the one to speak first than okay, here it is: I’m sorry I yelled at you both. I’m sorry I said what I said, and I’m sorry that you both left before we even had a chance to sort things out. But I’m not going to apologize for wanting to go back to work, even if you think I’m not up for it. I’m part of this team just as much as both of you and if the situation was reversed you’d both would’ve been back on active duty a week after being stitched up, even before you’d even have time to heal properly. You forced me to stay at home for a month! A month, Steve! I get it that you’re both trying to protect me, and that you love me, and that you want to keep me safe. I get that this situation was scarier than anything else we have gone through so far. I was scared too. I was scared to think that I might lose you both over a stupid mistake and it almost killed me to know that because of that stupid mistake I wasn’t going to be able to go back out there to protect you both, like I should have. Because it’s my job to keep you both safe. Do you really think you’re the only one that wants to keep everyone safe? Do you really think you’re the only want that’s terrified of loosing the people you love most in this world? You’re not! There are two other people in this relationship, Steve and you gotta start thinking about them too. How did you think I felt these past two days, being stuck here, not knowing what was going on, feeling helpless and alone, not being able to watch your back, or Bucky’s, like I always do? How do you th-…” I’m suddenly interrupted when I feel Steve’s hands cupping my cheeks and rubbing his thumb under my eyes, cleaning the tears that started falling. I look up to see him staring at me, those blue eyes with little specks of green filled with unshed tears.

“I know. You’re right and I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry baby. I didn’t mean for things to get out of hand like they did. I was just so scared of putting you in danger again that I wasn’t thinking straight. We weren’t thinking straight. All we could think about was you bleeding on the ground and none of us could handle that. But on our way back home, Buck and I were talking, and he made me realize that things were dealt with the wrong way. At some point, we stopped arguing about the real point of the situation and instead just started throwing punches to see who got the best hit. And that’s wrong. That’s so wrong. And I’m really really sorry, Oliva. I never meant for any of this to happen”. He was standing so close to me that I could see drops of his tears clinging to his eyelashes. His thumbs were still caressing my cheeks.

I hear movement from across the room and after a few seconds, I feel Bucky wrapping his arms around me from behind, leaning his chin on my shoulder. Turning his head to the side, he pressed his lips on my neck for a small kiss. “I’m sorry too, baby. For everything Steve said and more. After everything we’ve been through, after everything we lost, the thought of loosing you is terrifying. You and Steve are the most precious thing in my life, and I know Steve feels the same way about you and I.”

“Well you’re the most precious thing to me too and you don’t see me loosing my mind and locking you here every time one of you gets hurt, do you? I know I don’t have super serum like you do, but that doesn’t mean I’m a china doll. I’m stronger than you think. And when I say I’m okay, then that’s because I really am okay. Unlike you two, that say you’re okay and “it’s just a scratch” with your head’s split open and you’re looking like you’ve just been run over by a freight train!”  
That earns me a chuckle from both men. Bucky hugs me tighter and starts nuzzling the back of my neck, leaving small kisses that make my skin heat up. Steve steps a little closer and wraps his arms around me and Bucky, leaning his forehead on mine and staring deep into my eyes.

“I missed you so much, darling” he whispers, “so much. It’s so weird being out there without you.” Bucky hums in agreement. “It’s like a whole different kind of worry. When you’re with us, I worry that you might get hurt, but at the same time, you’re right there with us, watching our back while we watch yours. But with you not there? It’s like there’s a part of us missing. We’re a team. We became a team the moment you walked into our lives. Bucky and I still know how to work together, but when you’re there it’s like… it’s like…”

“It’s natural. Like breathing. We all move together in and outside the field. And when one of us is missing…” Bucky says.

“It’s like something is missing. Like you’re unprotected somehow. You feel like something is wrong all the time, and you can’t put your finger on it.” I conclude.

“Exactly” both men reply at the same time and it’s my turn to chuckle.

We stay in that position for a while. Standing in the middle of our bedroom, holding each other, breathing in each other’s scents. I close my eyes and breath in deep. I missed my boys. And they missed me. I don’t need to ask them if they did, I just know. I can feel it. I feel it in the way Steve slowly caresses my face and neck, the way his eyes close when he takes a deep breath, smelling my shampoo. I can feel it in the way Bucky holds me, almost too tight but comforting all at once, the way he keeps leaving small kisses on the back of my neck, trailing down to my shoulders and then back up.

“Let’s make a deal” Steve says after a while. I open my eyes to find him staring at me, his hands moving from my neck to Bucky’s, pulling him even closer. I feel Bucky’s head lifting and he places his chin on top of my head, to look over it. Damn these men and their absurd and sexy height. “The next time one of us gets hurt, really hurt like Liv was, one of us has to stay behind with the person that got hurt. And if our presence can be replaced by some one else on the team, then all three of us stay behind. Deal?”

“Deal” Bucky and I reply at the same time.

“Alright then it’s a deal” Steve smiles, looking over my head at Bucky and then back at me.

“Shall we seal it with a kiss, then?” I joke. 

“As much as I love your kisses, doll” Bucky says, his voice dropping and turning seductive. All of a sudden, I’m spun around and facing him, the movement causing me to gasp. I feel Steve pressing his front to my back and I feel his semi hardening length pressing on my ass. “I just spend six days away from you, in which three of those we were fighting and the other three we were in the middle of a goddamn forest. Now that we’ve stopped fighting, we can finally move on to the only reason why arguments can be considered good”.

“Oh, and what’s that?” I look up at him, batting my eyelashes in a cartoonish way that makes him smirk. Behind me, I feel Steve shift a little, rubbing his length on my ass again, his hands moving from Bucky back to me, stopping on my waist and giving a squeeze.

“Make up sex”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome :)


	3. Update from the author

Hey everyone :) I'm so sorry for the delay in updates with this fic but i hit a wall with it and i have no clue how to continue this story but i just wanted to let you all know that I'm not giving up on this fic. I just had a lot on my mind lately, my mental health isn't in its best shape and honestly, i've just been feeling really overwhelmed and anxious lately without any particular reason and it's starting to get a little frustrating. Anyway, just wanted to give you this little update. please don't give up on this fic because I'm not going to either.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
